A Month
by evilkyung
Summary: [[Day 30 updated! BL!]] Kumpulan drabble SuLay yang bakal terus diupdate setiap hari hingga waktu yang ditentukan / 'Hah. Zhang Yixing. Kau ini, selalu saja. Membuatku semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonamu,' / This is the last chapter :)) / Mind to Rnr? :3
1. Day 01: My Lovely Maid

Day 1: My Lovely Maid

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Yixing, ambilkan wajan, lalu taruh diatas kompor," titah Joonmyeon pada Yixing, maid –pembantu, bahasa kasarnya—yang diperkirakan masih seumuran dengan sang tuan.

"Baik, tuan muda,"

Sejujurnya, Yixing agak bingung dengan perintah tuan mudanya ini. Perintahnya sungguh diluar nalar. _'Apa tuan muda mau masak?'_

"Tuangkan minyak goreng diatasnya,"

Yixing mengkerutkan alis hingga salah satu ujung kedua alisnya saling bertautan, namun apa adanya, kalau Yixing menolak, bisa-bisa _hukuman_ yang diberikan tuan mudanya ini jauh lebih parah dari yang kemarin.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar," kata Joonmyeon sepolos-polosnya. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa dada maidnya ini benar-benar bergemuruh kesal.

.

.

"Yixing,"

Yixing terlonjak, capit [[oke, saya nggak tau apa namanya-_- yang jelas itu capit yang biasa dipake ngangkat makanan._.]] ditangannya hampir terlepas, ketika tangan Joonmyeon menempel sempurna diperut datarnya.

"Le-lepaskan, tuan muda. Bagaimana kalau nyonya besar melihat?" Yixing meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon dari sekeliling pinggangnya. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Nyonya Kim Heechul –ibunya Joonmyeon-, kau tahu.

"Biarkan saja,"

Mengabaikan segala ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Yixing, Joonmyeon malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya kini mulai naik kearah dada maid asal China itu, dan bibirnya mulai mencumbu leher -yang sebetulnya daerah sensitif- milik Yixing, membuat gadis itu semakin meronta dan mendesah kegelian.

"Tu-tuan, bagaimana kalau nyonya—aahhh,"

Joonmyeon menggigit leher Yixing untuk membuat gadis itu diam, sementara tangannya beralih untuk membuka kemeja Yixing. Lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, kubilang biarkan sa—"

"KIM JOONMYEOOOOON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN?"

.

.

Tuh kan…

.

.

END

.

.

[[P.S: saya geli sendiri waktu ngetik bagian Yixing mendesah-desah/?]]

[[P.S.S: sebenernya ini nggak kaya gini, tapi tiba-tiba mati lampu sesaat, berhubung saya ngelepas batre laptop, dan yang ke auto-saved cuma sebagian, jadinya ya… bagian akhirnya rada… well, lupakan.]]

[[P.S.S: yang nungguin ff forever dreamin harap sabar, soalnya chap terakhir udah jadi tapi chapter tengah yang belum selesai ;-; Maafkan ;-;]]

Mind to review?


	2. Day 02: Drunk

Day 02: Drunk

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"_Aigoo_, Yixing, cepat buka pintunya…"

Yifan berdiri didepan pintu rumah pasangan baru itu, bersama dengan seorang pemuda mabuk yang tengah dibopongnya. Pemuda itu –Joonmyeon—meracau tak jelas, mulai dari nama sekretarisnya –Yifan berani menjamin bahwa Yixing tak akan marah—hingga status dirinya sendiri yang sudah menjadi suami orang.

Cklek. Pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan Yixing yang –sepertinya—baru bangun. Terlihat jelas dari rambut acak-acakan, mata sayu yang menjadi-jadi, dan piyama _baby purple_ bermotif _unicorn_ yang sedang melindungi tubuh Yixing dari hawa dingin bulan Januari.

"Hng? _Yifan ge_? Ada apa?"

"Dimana aku bisa meletakkan pemuda ini?"

Yixing terbelalak, melihat Joonmyeon yang terkulai lemas di… aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Pelukan? Kungkungan? Dekapan?

"Masuklah _ge_, letakkan dia disofa saja, _xiexie, Yifan ge_,"

"Hm. Aku pulang dulu, Xing. Tao menunggu dirumah,"

.

.

"Yuzu… kenapa wangi badanmu seperti milik Yixing…?" racau Suho sambil mengendus-endus bahu Yixing ketika Yixing berusaha untuk melepaskan jas milik Suho. Yixing yang merasa risih, langsung _membuang_ Suho begitu saja diatas sofa, dan segera meleps jas SUho sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

'_Rupanya kau masih belum bisa menerima perjodohan ini, eh?'_

Yixing menatap Suho miris. Dielusnya sebentar surai kecoklatan sang suami dengan penuh kasih sayang, meskipun, Suho tak akan pernah menyadarinya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki pewaris keluarga Kim yang masih terbalut sepatu, Yixing berinisiatif untuk melepaskan sepatu Suho beserta kaus kakinya.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan keruang cuci sambil membawa jas dan kaus kaki Suho. Yixing masih bisa mencium dengan jelas bau alkohol dan parfum wanita dari sana, membuat dirinya merasakan kabut menghalangi pandangannya.

.

.

Yixing kembali dengan membawa selimut tebal, mengingat bahwa ini bulan Januari yang dingin, bukan bulan April yang sejuk dan diwarnai oleh keceriaan musim semi. Menyelimuti Suho hingga dagu, Yixing ingat betul bahwa suaminya ini sangat membenci hawa dingin.

Entah mendapat ide dari mana, Yixing mengelus rambut Suho –yang benar-benar halus—dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan,

.

.

"Selamat tidur, suamiku. Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

END

[[Sebenernya mau pake Kyungsoo buat selingkuhannya Suho tapi kok ndak tega. Jadi ya make OC aja hehe]]

Berminat menuhin kotak review, reader-nim? :33


	3. Day 03: Kupu-kupu

Day 03: Kupu-kupu

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Ada pesan untuk anda, tuan putri,"

Yixing tersenyum sumringah menerima pesan ( atau mungkin paket? ) dari sang penjaga hati. Meskipun hingga saat ini belum ada hubungan yang pasti dengan sang pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi,"

Yixing mengulas senyum simpul sambil membuka pesan tersebut. Dirinya diliputi oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Siapa sih yang tidak bahagia ketika mendapatkan pesan dari yang terkasih?

"Apa isinya?" tanya Permaisuri dengan nada dingin, namun hal tersebut tidak bisa menghapus senyum indah yang terpatri dibibir Yixing.

"Hatiku bergetar seperti sayap kupu-kupu,

Kupu-kupu yang sedang menuju hatimu,

Aku ingin kupu-kupu ini bersemayam dihatimu,

Aku mempercayakannya kepadamu,"

Senyum dibibir Yixing semakin terkembang. Rasa bahagia serta cinta meletup-letup didalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar, Yixing mengulangi isi pesan itu tadi, namun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Sesudah itu, Yixing mengambil sebuh bros kupu-kupu mungil berwarna ungu dari kotak yang disertakan bersama surat itu.

'Aku akan selalu memakainya Joonmyeon aku berjanji,'

.

.

Yixing berada dibalkon kamarnya, menikmati salju pertama. Meskipun udara begitu dingin, Yixing tetap acuh, dan semakin memfokuskan pandangan serta secr berkelanjutan memberikan senyuman tulus kepada balkon ruangan Kaisar Wu. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang tengah berdiri diatas balkon itu.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Pemuda berkebangsaan Korea yang terdampar disini bersama dengan keluarganya, dan entah mengapa, Kaisar Wu –kakaknya—begitu mempercayai pemuda ini sebagai pelayan pribadi Kaisar, padahal, Joonmyeon adalah orang asing.

Joonmyeon kembali memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Yixing yang berada disebrang, dan untuk sekarang, biarkanlah mereka berdua terbalut dalam rajutan asmara.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-sshi, apa Kaisar berada diruangannya?"

"Tentu saja, tuan putri, anda ingin saya antar?" tawar Joonmyeon kepada adik Kaisar itu seraya memberikan senyumnya yang berkekuatan 100 Mega Volt.

"Ta-tak usah, cukup katakan kepada Kaisar bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Yixing malu-malu. Hah, pagi-pagi seperti ini Joonmyeon sudah membuat jantungnya semakin tidak karuan saja.

"Ah, baiklah,"

Jeda. Agak lama.

"Anda memakai kupu-kupu itu, tuan puteri?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah mempercayakannya kepadaku? Jadi aku akan terus menjaganya,"

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, dan ingin membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Ada yang nonton abad kejayaan kemaren? Ini terinspirasi dari sana, lol. Momen ketika Puteri Khadijah dikasih bros kupu-kupu sama Ibrahim, kekeke. Btw, maafkan kalo isi suratnya nggak sama._. Lupa-lupa inget sama isi suratnya, yang jelas intinya kaya gitu sih]]

[[Ada yang mau jadi temen saya? Terutama yang main getrich jugaaa /apa/ Add id Line evilkyung yaaa]]

Minat buat ngisi kotak review?


	4. Day 04: Sorry

Day 04: Sorry…

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Kenapa tadi kamu memukul Kyungsoo diatas panggung, hm?"

Suho alias leader dari sebuah boyband yang mendunia EXO, menasehati sang kekasih yang tengah ngambek dibelakang panggung sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tapi yang namanya Yixing –Kekasih Suho—ya tetap saja Yixing berkepala batu. Semua nasehat yang dilontarkan Suho untuk saat ini cuma masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Alias nggak didengerin.

Yixing hanya melirik Suho sebentar, lalu fokus pada makanan ditangannya. Pertanda kalau Yixing kita tercinta lagi ngambek. Suho hany menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kamu ngambek ya?"

"Sudah tau masih ditanya,"

"Nggak usah sarkastik seperti itu, sayang. Kamu cemburu?"

Spontan aja Yixing berteriak, "SIAPA SIH YANG NGGAK CEMBURU LIAT PACARNYA MESRA-MESRAAN SAMA PACAR ORANG?"

Semua member menoleh kearah mereka berdua, dan member-member tua –Xiumin; Luhan; Kris— beserta manager-nim [[Anggep Kris ikut TLP ya, kawan X'3]] memberikan pandangan 'kau-apakan-saja-Yixing-idiot?'

"Udah, nggak usah marah-marah gitu. Kaya kuda betina lagi pms aja," jawab Suho sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya, terutama pada bagian akhir kalimat. Tapi sayangnya, Yixing mendengar itu dan langsung memindahkan dirinya untuk bersandar pada bahu Luhan.

"Hei, hei, Yixing ge! Luhan hyung milikku!"

.

.

"Sayang, maafin aku ya?"

"Masa bodo," Yixing membalikkan badannya kearah kanan, menghindari wajah Suho yang berada disebelah kirinya. Yixing masih ngambek, rupanya. Bahkan perasaannya ini terus terbawa hingga mereka semua berada dihotel.

"Jangan gitu ah. Nggak baik,"

"Peduli setan,"

"Sayang…"

"Sayang-sayang gundulmu,"

Suho menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. "Kamu jangan kayak gini dong Yixing," Suho melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yixing, namun sang pemilik pinggang meronta seperti cacing kepanasan, tidak membiarkan tangan Suho tetap berada disana.

"Oke-oke, aku minta maaf," kata Suho setelah Yixing berhenti meronta. Hah, Suho baru tahu kalau mempunyai pacar yang ngambekkan itu lumayan merepotkan. Padahal dalam kasus ini, Yixing yang salah –pemikiran Suho-.

"Janji nggak bakal deket-deket sama Kyungsoo lagi?" Yixing membalikkan badannya kearah Suho dan menatap manik mata kekasihnya secara langsung.

"Kalau itu nggak bisa janji. Kan aku leadernya,"

"Pergi jauh-ja-,"

"Tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku. Nah, sekarang tidur ya," Suho mendekap Yixing kedalam pelukannya, dan memeluk Unicorn betina itu hingga tertidur pulas.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Menuhin requestnya myunicorn91-sshi! Gimana jadinya ini? Gaje? Udah pasti kayanya yaaa]]

[[Buat tanya apa latar belakang FF ini itu… ada momen di TLP /lupa yang dimana/ ketika ada Ring Ding Dong diputer, Yixing ngedance, sementara Suho sama Kyungsoo asik perang-perangan pake botol coc4-c0la. Dan entah kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba mukul Kyungsoo._. Tapi yang bikin nggak nguatin, tatepannya Kyungsoo itu looo XDD kaya 'What the fck are you doing, gege?' Hahaha~~ Untuk fancamnya buka deh akun exosulay di ig '-' stalk aja ya /wink/]]

Minat ngisi review box?


	5. Day 05: Because of Get-rich

Day 05: Because of Get-Rich

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joon…"

"Hm?" Joonmyeon tidak memalingkan pandangan kepada sang kekasih yang sudah memasang wajah memelas dihadapannya. Membuat gadis berkebangsaan ganda –Yixing— yang merupakan kekasihnya itu menjadi semakin kesal.

"Joonmaaa,"

"Apa, sayang?"

Merasa tidak dihiraukan Joonmyeon, Yixing menarik telepon genggam super canggih itu dari tangan kekasihnya, dan bersiap melempar benda itu ke lantai kantin.

"Hey! Hey! Kembalikan handphoneku!"

Yixing tidak menyahut, dia lebih memilih untuk melepas baterai ponsel milik Joonmyeon, memasukkan baterai tadi kedalam saku roknya, dan mengembalikan ponsel –tanpa baterai—kepemilik yang sesungguhnya.

"Nih, aku kembalikan,"

.

.

[[Bayangin model chat di line]]

Sat, 10 Jan 2015

zyxzjs: Joon, keluar yuk. ((06:23 pm))  
>Joon, ayoooo ((06:25 pm))<br>Joooooon ((06:30 pm))  
>Joonmaaaa ((06:37 pm))<p>

.

.

"Kekamar mandi dulu ah," ujar Yixing, lalu menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas dan menuju kekamar mandi.

Sekembalinya Yixing dari kamar mandi, Yixing langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Menghilangkan –sedikit—rasa stressnya pada sang kekasih yang super sibuk dengan game-gamenya.

Tineung! [[Itu bunyi standart notif line ya X'D]]

Yixing mengambil ponselnya, berharap Joonmyeon akan membalas chat darinya.

kjoonmyeoney send you a message!

Yes! Finally! Joonmyeon membalas chatnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

kjoonmyeoney:  
>[LINE Let's Get Rich]<br>kjoonmyeoney mengundang kamu main "LINE Get Rich".  
>Kocok dadunya dan jadilah jutawan!<br>Ayo, keliling dunia dengan mainkan monopoli.  
>Coba mainkan sekarang!<p>

Download Now  
>((06:41 pm))<p>

zyxzjs: Joonma, jangan harap besok aku mau melihatmu disekolah. HUAHAHA. ((06:41 pm))  
>Hoppin' Mad! Cony with voodoo doll/ ((06:42 pm))

.

.

END

.

.

[[Well, saya tau ini zonk banget, nggak sesuai sama harapannya exindira, atau semua reader, mungkin? Hahaha -_-]]

[[Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya /sebelum main getrich/ dan mungkin beberapa teman sama reader yang suka sebel sendiri ketika ngirim chat yang penting tapi dibales pake getrich :") sakitnya tuh disiniii~ /tunjuk dada yixing/ /?]]

Mind to review?


	6. Day 06: Winter Memories

Day 06: Winter Memories

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Kyaaa, hyuuuung! Jangan lempalin Yixing teluuuuc," protes Yixing kecil kepada seorang anak lelaki yang badannya sedikit lebih besar dari Yixing, namun anak lelaki itu hanya terkekeh dan terus melempari Yixing dengan bola-bola salju. Menurutnya, Yixing terlihat sangat lucu apabila terlumuri(?) oleh salju seperti itu.

"Hyung, belhenti dooong. Yicing kedinginan," adu Yixing pada Joonmyeon –anak lelaki itu-. Joonmyeon yang menjadi tempat pengaduan Yixing menghentikan lemparannya, dan segera merangkul Yixing kedalam rengkuhannya, agar bocak itu merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Ayo, kerumah hyung! nanti eomma hyung akan membuatkan coklat panas banyak-banyak untuk Yixing, agar Yixing merasa hangat!"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Huwaaa, salju!" seru seorang pria manis yang memiliki lesung pipi disebelah kanan bibirnya. Berlari menuju keluar rumah demi menyambut salju yang turun, tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempunyai pelindung badan dari dinginnya bulan Desember.

"Yixing! Ini lebih dari minus tiga derajat dan kau masih ingin membiarkan tubuhmu berada diluar sana tanpa pelindung apapun?"

Yixing cemberut mendengar panggilan Joonmyeon. Mau tidak mau Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berdua.

"Badanmu dingin sekali," ujar Joonmyeon begiitu mereka sampai disofa. Joonmyeon memang berniat untuk bersantai berdua dengan Zhang Yixing-nya.

Joonmyeon menyodorkan mug dengan corak unicorn berwarna ungu yang berisi coklat panas kepada Yixing, yang langsung diterima oleh pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Lebih baik?"

"Umm! Coklat buatan hyung memang yang terbaik!"

Yixing mengangguk semangat, membuat Joonmyeon gemas dengan tingkah calon istrinya ini. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing kedalam dekapannya, seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada Yixing 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ingat ketika aku memelukmu seperti ini 20 tahun yang lalu? Ketika kita bermain perang-perangan dibawah derasnya hujan salju?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingat. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal-hal berharga seperti ini, hyung,"

"Yixing, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Yicing kecilku yang ulunya sangat menggemaskan, sekarang berubah menjadi pria manis yang akan menjadi calon istriku,"

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Membuat Yixing yang berada didalam pelukannya berubah menjadi merah padam. Membuat Yixing semakin menenggelamkan dirinya didalam pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar?"

Yixing masih terdiam, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kau malu, hm?"

Yixing mengangguk perlahan, membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam seharian ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Yixing, aku semakin mencintaimu!"

.

.

END

.

.

[[Oke, saya lagi badmood gara-gara adek saya numpahin jus jeruk ke laptopnya sendiri, dia nggak mau ngaku awalnya, terus make laptop saya terus-terusan. Padahal udah tau laptop saya bukan laptop untuk main game, tapi buat operasi standar laptop pada umumnya-_- /Curse you deeek OAO. AKu yang disalahin mulu gara-gara kamu kaaan. Untung aja aku masih punya sabar buat sekamar sama kamu-_-/ dan mau nggak mau waktu untuk bikin FF jadi semakin lama. Itu yang bikin waktu publish untuk molor dari jadwal. Sorry, reader-nim /bow 90 degrees/]]

Mind to revieeew?


	7. Day 07: My Sister

Day 07: My Sister

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Oppaaaa, bantu Yixiiiiing"

Joonmyeon terburu-buru menuruni tangga untuk menanggapi panggilan adiknya tercinta. Selalu seperti ini, Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah sedetikpun untuk tidak menanggapi adiknya, kecuali memang ada hal-hal penting yang sangat mendesak dan tak bisa diganggu lagi.

"Ada apa, Yixing?"

"Oppa dimana?"

Yixing meraba-raba hal didepannya namun dia tidak merasakan apapun hingga Joonmyeon memegang tangannya.

"Oppa disini, sayang. Ada apa?"

"Yixing ingin memasak,"

Joonmyeon mengkerutkan keningnya. _Memasak?_

"Memasak? Tidak. Tidak. Kau lapar? Oppa akan buatkan sesuatu agar Yixing bisa makan,"

"Bukan seperti ituuu. Yixing ingin memasakkan oppa sesuatu. Hitung-hitung balas budiku untuk oppa, tapi kondisi Yixing seperti ini…"

"Yixing sehat dan bahagia saja sudah cukup untuk oppa," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengusap pucuk kepala sang adik. _Seharusnya aku yang membalas budi kepadamu, Yixing-a. kalau kau tidak menyelematkanku waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah meninggal sekarang._

"Seharusnya oppa yang membalas budi kepadamu,"

Joonmyeon menyuarakan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, oppa. Aku benar-benar mencintai oppa, aku tulus melakukannya,"

"Sudahlah. Dan, sadarlah kalau perasaanmu itu salah, Yixing. Kita saudara kembar, kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama,"

"Tentu saja aku tau oppa," Yixing tertawa miris, mentertawai kebodohannya selama ini. Yixing memang bodoh karena terlalu berni untuk mencintai kembarannya sendiri sebgai seorang pria, bukan seorang kakak.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang kakak, tetapi sebagai seorang pria," bisik Joonmyeon, lalu meninggalkan Yixing didalam kamarnya yang tib-tiba menjadi sunyi.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Disini Joonmyeon itu kakaknya Yixing, karena Joonmyeon lahir 17 menit duluan daripada Yixing]]

[[Saya tau ini gaje, mood saya belum balik seratus persen, lol. Ini dibuat sambil ngerjakan tugas BI yang bener-bener setumpuk –juga pertama kalinya bikin ff incest-, so, kalau ffnya terlalu jelek untuk zhangs-sshi –yang minta incest- dan kebanyakan typo harap dimaklumi, ehehe. /padahal baru satu minggu masuk-_- tapi tugasnyaaa. Hm aja deh-_-/]]

Berminat untuk ngisi kolom review?


	8. Day 08: Full of Weirdness

Day 08: Full of Weirdness

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Pffft. Masa aku dikatain blablabla, juga blablabla,"

Joonmyeon –agak—jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang mendumal tidak jelas. Belum lagi bibir merah nan penuh yang seksi itu cebikkan, membuat Joonmyeon ingin melahap bibir Yixing sekarang. [[Pak, inget, bukan rate M]]

"Kamu ini kenapa? Dari tadi mengomel mulu. Nggak bosen?"

"Ngapain bosen? Aku ini lagi kesal tauuu," tanpa ber-peri-ke-Joonmyeon-an (?), Yixing 'memijat' kepala sang kekasih dengan sepenuh hati. Membuat Joonmyeon makin uring-uringan dengan tingkah Yixing yang semakin rewel dari hari ke hari.

"Oke, oke. Kamu kenapa, hm? Mau cerita?"

'Gitu dari tadi kek,' –batin Yixing.

"Aku dikatain aneh sama temen sekelsku. Mereka bilang aku ini sush dipahamin. Aneh lagi. Huweeee," adu Yixing sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan.

"Kamu emang aneh, kali. Cerewet, unicorn fetish, pelupa, suka pegang-pegang abs—"

"STOOOOOP! Jangan bikin aku makin down, Joonmyeon,"

"Memang itu kenyataannya, sayang. Tapi—" ucapan Joonmyeon menggantung diudara seperti hubungan evilkyung-sshi yang sedang digantung sama seseorang [[Slap me juseyooo/?]].

"Tapi apa?"

Joonmyeon beralih menuju Yixing, lalu memeluk pemuda tanggung dari belakang. Mengabaikan semua tatapan penghuni sementara dan permanen kantin SM Global School yang penuh dengan hinaan, cibiran, dan bahkan pujian, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Yixing,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tetap mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini,"

.

Cinta itu bukan tentang bagaimana kamu mencintai orang yang sempurna, akan tetapi tentang bagaimana kamu mencintai seseorang yang tidak sempurna dengan cara yang sempurna.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Thanks buat Desi leader-nim –sama Nova yang udah nambahin dikit- yang udah bilang dengan sejujur-jujurnya kalo aku ini susah banget dipahaminnya. Itu ide awal dari ff ini! Aku beneran berterimakasih sama kamu, Desi :) Kamu emang the best leader ever!]]

[[Aku seneng punya empat reviewers setia di FF ini. Ada myunicorn91-sshi, zhangs-sshi, my dear exindira, sama tabifangirl. Kalian bebas buat ngerequest plot yang kalian mau via pm atau line, ehehe. Itung-itung rasa terima kasih saya buat kalian berempat, hohoho. /Buat exindira yang minta plot ngurus bayi sama tabifangirl yang minta plot get married, itu coming soon yaaa/]]

Myunicorn91's review reply:

Kalo incest emang kebanyakan sih –dari fic yang pernah aku baca—jatuhnya pasti ke angst, meskipun ada beberapa yang happy ending /kaya fic chanbaek yang Hug Me!/ soalnyakan hubungan sedarah itu bener-bener terlarang –untuk daerah timur-. Jadi ya, kamu tau sendiri laaah X))

Sebenernya pengen banget, manjangin beberapa dari chap yang ada disini. Kaya chap 1 atau chap kemaren itu, misalnya. Emang bener, idenya masih bisa dikembangin lagi. Tapi, waktunya itu sih yang susah. Soalnya setelah project ini selesai, aku mau fokus sama ff yang belum selesai. Semoga kamu nggak kecewa yaaa /le smile/]]

Maaf kalo kebanyakan bacot. Mind to review, reader-nim?


	9. Day 09: Path!

Day 09: Path!

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Joonmyeon asik dengan telepon genggam miliknya yang canggih, tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang Ibu dari singgasananya yang tengah kesal karena Joonmyeon tidak segera turun untuk makan siang. Kalian heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon kan?

Joonmyeon lagi mantengin timeline path-nya. Bukan masalah besar, sih. Joonmyeon cuma nungguin gadis cantik jelita –yang Joonmyeon yakini, kelak gadis itu akan menikah dengannya—untuk berbagi momennya.

Sebenernya kalau Joonmyeon mau, Joonmyeon bisa ngestalk Yixing setelah merampungkan acara makan siangnya. Tapi masalahnya, nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada notif 'Path: kjoonmyeoney visited your home' di hape Yixing kan gak lucu banget, mbabro.

"JOONMYEON, CEPAT TURUN DAN MAKAN ATAU KAU MAU IBU MEMANDIKANMU DENGAN SUP, HUH?"

"IYA, IBUUU. IYAAAA. BENTAR LAGI JOONMYEON TURUN KOK,"

.

.

Joonmyeon kembali lagi kekamarnya setelah menyelesaikan makan siang. Dia tersenyum simpul sembari memandang layar telepon genggam miliknya. Joonmyeon tersenyum bukan karena dia gila atau karena melihat sepupunya yang menyebalkan –Kim Jongin—tengah galau karena ditinggal kekasihnya.

**zyxzjs: **at Yixing's Room_–with parkjihye and xiaolululu_

**23 person loves this**

Joonmyeon tersenyum karena melihat Yixing check-in path dikamarnya. Kalian nggak salah kok, Yixing emang check-in dikamarnya sendiri. Kalau orang lain bakal check-in ketika lagi jalan atau ngelewatin tempat yang famous dikalangannya, tapi Yixing beda. Kan Yixing anti-mainstream, kaka.

.

Tapi yang bikin Joonmyeon miris, 'with' nya itu lho. Selalu saja sama anak sosial yang namanya Jihye atau apalah itu, atau sama kakaknya, Luhan. Kalo nggak gitu sama mereka berdua, atau sama temen sekelas ketika mereka semua –bareng Joonmyeon juga, kan Joonmyeon yang bayarin sekaligus ketuanya—nonton 'Stand by Me, Doraemon' di COEX kapan hari.

Joonmyeon juga pengen nongol sendirian kaya Jihye atau Luhan di 'with' nya Yixing, kali. Eaeaea.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Joonmyeon gencar ngajak Yixing keluar, demi melancarkan acara mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini terpendam. Duileh, bahasanya.

Untung saja, sang putri Yixing menerima ajakan pangeran kita tercinta. Jadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa rencana Joonmyeon selama ini akan berjalan mulus, semulus paha Yixing /eh.

.

.

"Xing, makasih buat hari ini ya,"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang makasih, Junmian," balas Yixing sambil tersipu malu. Duh, Yixing yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan dress berwarna pink pucat dan converse putih ((Jangan anggap Yixing aneh. Yixing cuma lupa dimana dia menaruh flat-shoes miliknya)), jadi semakin cantik dengan rona pipi diwajahnya yang tanpa make-up gara-gara Joonmyeon.

"Kamu makin cantik kalo kaya gini, Yixing. Andai saja, semua anak cowok melihatmu jika sedang seperti ini, pasti makin banyak yang suka sama kamu. Tapi, aku nggak bakal rela ngeliat kamu yang kaya gini diliatin sama cowok lain," aku Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jeans biru pudar yang tengah membalut kaki Joonmyeon. Pengakuan Joonmyeon tadi membuat Yixing memegang pipinya yang makin panas dan memerah.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kamu cantik, tapi kadang kelihatan maskulin. Kadang bisa jadi lembut, kadang bisa jadi preman juga. Kadang annoying, pelupa, aneh, tapi kamu itu polos, baik, juga tulus sama orang disekitar kamu. Kamu juga suka geli sendiri kalo dipanggil sayang atau digombalin sama cowok, tapi anehnya kamu oke-oke aja bahkan bales ngegombal sama ngebales panggil sayang ketika cewek yang melakukannya. Aku kadang heran, kamu ini cewek apa bukan. Sebenernya, justru itu yang ngebikin kamu kelihatan unik dimata aku. Karena itu, aku ngerasa aku suka sama kamu. Aku pingin kamu jadi pacar aku. Jadi, gimana?"

"Eng… sebenernya aku juga suka sama kamu. Aku juga mau kamu jadi pacar aku," jawab Yixing dengan suara agak pelan, tapi Yixing yakin, Joonmyeon bisa denger suaranya.

"Bisa diulang?"

"Sayangnya nggak bisa, Junmian,"

Yixing berlari karena Joonmyeon mengejarnya sambil tertawa bahagia. Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi awal bagi mereka berdua memadu cinta.

.

.

**zyxzjs:** at Lotte World _–with kjoonmyeoney_  
><strong>50 person loves this.<strong>

**zyxzjs:** _(foto selca Yixing sama Joonmyeon)_ thankyou for today! Mulai hari ini, selalu inget tanggal 010613 ya. Jangan kelupaan! Wo ai ni! _–with kjoonmyeoney_  
><strong>70 person loves this.<strong>

.

.

END

.

.

[[No comment lah. Tau ini ancur banget. Format pathnya nggak sama kaya path yang asli /aku nggak pake path soalnya-_-/ Tapi yang jelas, ini terinspirasi dari exojunmianh, yang beneran ngomong sesuatu yang hampir sama buat aku kaya apa yang joonmyeon omongin ke yixing. Hahahahahaha. Fic ini diciptakan karena kerianduan yang mendalam kepada exojunmianh-sshi. /oke ini apa. Padahal niatnya kan ngasih kado ke kakak tinggi tapi malah keinget hyung mulu kan-_- -slap my face-/]]

[[Maaf agak telat updatenya. Mama saya agak rempong kalo lagi dapet tugas-_- Makasih juga yang udah mau ngeapresiasi karya saya selama sembiln hari ini X)) Semoga proyek ini nggak mandek ditengah jalan yaaa]]

Mind to review? :33


	10. Day 10: But

Day 10: But...

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Joonmyeon melepas sepatunya, lalu mengganti sepatu itu tadi dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih yang hangat sekaligus nyaman. Merilekskan kakinya yang seharian terkungkung kaos kaki dan sepatu yang panas, belum lagi hari ini dia menggantikan Song laoshi untuk mengajar olahraga di kelas 2-Sains-A.

Pria itu –Joonmyeon— mengarahkan pandangannya pad arak sepatu, ada sesuatu yang janggal disana. Tidak ada sepatu hitam dengan warna biru-putih sebagai penghiasnya milik sang tunangan. Menandakan sang tunangan belum pulang sedari tadi. Padahal ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Dan sekolah berakhir pukul lima sore tadi.

'Mungkin dia tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah temannya,'

.

.

"Yixing?" seru Joonmyeon ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Joonmyeon bergerak menuju Yixing yang basah kuyup karena air hujan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan menggeleng pelan sambil terisak-isak. Membuat Joonmyeon heran, lalu berkata "Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada ibumu,"

Entah kenapa Yixing terisak makin keras, mau tidak mau, Joonmyeon membawa Yixing kedalam dekapannya. Berharap bahwa pelukannya mampu membuat Yixing jauh lebih tenang, nyata tidak. Yixing semakin terisak hingga akhirnya menangis meraung-raung.

"Yixing, kamu kenapa? Ayo kita selesaikan masalahmu didalam,"

Yixing menggeleng dan menangis semakin keras, hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk dilantai kayu yang keras. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau tidak mau bercerita tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, mandilah lalu ganti bajumu. Badanmu terasa hangat," Joonmyen mengangkat Yixing hingga anak lelaki itu berdiri, dan memimbingnya menuju kamar milik Yixing sendiri.

.

.

Yixing menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Joonmyeon dengan bahasa campur aduk dan terputus-putus akibat tangis yang belum berhenti juga. Membuat Joonmyeon merasa iba.

"A-apalagi hiks, Bai-baixian mengatakan bah-bahwa a-ku gay," Yixing menangis semakin keras, membuat Joonmyeon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku akan meminta kepada orangtua kita untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini,"

"AKU TIDAK MAUUU,"

"Tapi Yixing, ini akan melukai dirimu sendiri,"

"AKU TERLANJUR MENCINTAI LAOSHI!" seru Yixing, lalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang mematung di ruang makan sendirian.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Saya tau ini sucks banget, zhangs-sshi-_-. Ini idenya agak ngestuck-_- Apalagi saya belum punya pengalaman punya guru ganteng yang bisa bikin melting waktu ngajar dikelas-_-]]

[[Sebenernya pengen banget balesin review chap kemaren._. Tapi kok aras-arasen /eh becanda/. Sebenernya nggak tau mau bales apa selain ucapan makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau ngereview di chap kemaren ya! Aku sayang kaliaaaan!]]

[[P.S: Buat yang lahir dibawah Nov 98, panggil kakak/mbak/unnie/nuna/oppa/hyung/gege/jiejie rapopo koook. Buat yang diatasnya jangan panggil author, panggil chan/mumun/stef aja, biar lebih akrab, hahaha]]

Mind to review?


	11. Day 11: Our Baby

Day 11: Our Baby

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Yixing mengamati Sehun yang tengah mencoba berjalan sendiri dengan lucunya diruang tengah. Berkali-kali terjatuh, berkali-kali pula Sehun mencoba untuk berdiri. Bayi itu benar-benar mempunyai semngat yang tidak pernah patah, sama seperti ayahnya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Uri Sehunnie jalhanda~" Yixing bertepuk tangan pelan ketika melihat Sehun berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju dirinya. Dibukanya tangan kearah Sehun, agar ketika bayi itu jatuh nanti Sehun langsung jatuh kedalam dekapannya.

"Hei, hei, hei,"

"Biarkan Sehun berjalan, Joonmyeon!" perintah Yixing kepada Joonmyeon yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan langsung menggendong Sehun. Joonmyeon menatap nyalang kearah Yixing yang juga melotot kearahnya.

"Nanti kalau dia jatuh lalu cacat, kamu mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Joonmyeon suamikuuu, lantai ini dilapisi dengan karpet tebal,"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, Yixing,"

"Jangan overprotektif, Joonmyeon! Kalau kau seperti itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan sendiri!" Yixing merebut Sehun dari gendongan Joonmyeon lalu menaruh anak itu dilantai, membiarkan buah hatinya bermain-main dengan beberapa mainan yang tergeletak disana.

"Lebih baik kau segera mengganti pakaian dan mandi. Aku mau menidurkan Sehun,"

"Hei, Kim Yixing! Aku bahkan belum memberikan ucapan selamat malam kepada anakku! Kim Yixing!"

Sayangnya, ucapan Joonmyeon hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh istrinya tercinta itu.

.

.

"Sehunnie, waeyo?" tanya Yixing kepada Sehun yang tengah memandang Yixing lekat-lekat. "Sehunnie mengantuk?"

Sehun hanya menunjuk kearah Joonmyeon yang berdiri dibelakang Yixing sambil mengenakan celana pendeknya

"A… ppa!"

"Joonmyeooooon! Kemari sayang! Sehun sudah bisa mengucapkan kata 'appa'!"

Joonmyeon yang mendengar suara Yixing, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung beranjak begitu saja setelah mengenakan celana –tanpa menggunakan kaus—menuju kearah kasur dimana ada eksistensi Sehun dan Yixing disana.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi nak," pinta Joonmyeon.

"A… ppa!"

"Aigoo! Uri Sehunnie daebak!" seru Joonmyeon sambil menciumi pipi gembil anaknya, membuat anaknya itu terkekeh-kekeh akibat kumis dan janggut tipis sang anak yang menggelitik pipinya.

Yixing diam-diam memotret kegiatan ayah dan anak itu kedalam kamera digital milik Joonmyeon. Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan Yixing agar dia mencetak foto itu suatu hari.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Maaf buat my dear exindira kalo agak gaje yaaa ; u ; Terinspirasi waktu ngeliat foto waktu aku umur empat tahun sama adekku yang masih sekitar setengah tahun –masih unyu-unyunya ituuu :33-, hahaha. Dijadikan kuda terus jalan keliling kasur. Dan mama waktu itu suka iseng ngefotoin aku, adek, sama papa waktu main bareng ; w ; Duh, pengen balik kemasa-masa kaya gitu tapi sayangnya ga bisa ; u ;]]

Review's reply

Tabifangirl:  
>Haduuuh, maaf kalo kurang ngena backsound kretek/ soalnya ide juga ngestuck abis, belum ada pengalaman punya guru ganteng yang muda juga sih… /apaan/ kamu kaya temenku masa :v tapi gapapa kook xD Selaluuu:33

zhangs:  
>Masaaa? Perasaanku ini jelek banget._. Tapi makasih banget loh yaaa x)) Baper itu apa? Aku ndak ngerti._. maafkan daku yang kuper iniii/

myunicorn91:  
>Aku bingung mau jawab yang mana duluuuslaps my face/ Pertanyaan nomer satu sampe tiga semuanya iya! xD Joonmyeon cinta kok, cinta banget malah. Tapi untuk detailnya itu, biarkan Joonmyeon, aku sama Tuhan yang tauuu, syalalaa/?

94RiChan00:  
>Reader yang kaya gini nih yang saya sukaaa two thumbs up/ xDD /dikeroyok sama reader lain/ Makasih lo ya, kamu udah mau ngelanjutin di imajinasi kamu sendiri, aku seneng kalo punya reader kaya giniii /gaploked/  
>Raga saya cewek tapi sifat separuh separuh ._. Sebenernya yang ini mau apdet pagi-pagi tapi males pol, hahaha. Soalnya get-rich sama kasur jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada ini, HUAHAHA ketawa jahat/dibuang ke empang/

exindira:  
>semoga kamu puas sama yang satu ini dear one :p Oke makasiiiih~<p>

Brigitta unnie:  
>Bisa dibilang gitu unn._. Btw unnie, makasih udah mau marathon review dari chap 1 sampe chap kemaren yaaa x33<p>

Mind to review? :33


	12. Day 12: Unromantic Engagement!

Day 12: Unromantic Engagement!

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Yixing mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada sebuah meja yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Kepalanya dia sangga satu tangan. Entahlah, Yixing merasa bosan. Sudah satu gelas Oreo Frappuccino dan satu gelas Caramel Macchiato Frappuccino yang dia habiskan, belum lagi didekat tangannya saat ini sudah ada Caramel Macchiato yang tersisa separuh, tapi sang tambatan hati belum datang juga. Mungkin saat dia datang, Yixing harus memesan Americano panas dan menyiramkannya kepada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Yixing, maaf, aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

'Panjang umur. Baru kubicarakan dia langsung datang,'

"Kurasa tidak, karena dapat kurasakan badanku mulai membusuk karena menunggumu disini, Joonmyeon-sshi,"

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Pekerjaanku dikantor sangat banyak,"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kamu tidak mau memesan? Jika tidak, aku akan memesan Americano panas dan menyiramkannya ke wajahmu saat ini juga,"

"Kamu benar-benar marah, eh?" Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Mendapatkan jawaban Yixing yang sangat ketus, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tunangannya ini benar-benar marah. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan kekanakan seperti ini dong,"

"Cih, kamu kira aku bisa memaafkanmu begitu aja? Sorry ya, Myeon. Nggak bisa. Kamu pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu tentng masalah tempo hari, huh?"

Joonmyeon memijat keningnya frustasi. Memang sih, tempo hari Joonmyeon yang salah, dia sudah keterlaluan. Membatalkan janji padahal Yixing sudah hampir mati kedinginan akibat menunggunya datang selama kurang lebih tiga jam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Lagipula aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya kepadamu kan?"

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku lebih awal! Seharusnya waktu itu aku berlatih untuk ujian, bodoh,"

Joonmyeon semakin merasa bersalah. Sudah membuat Yixing sakit, ditambah lagi Yixing harus mengambil ujian susulan. Tuhan, bunuh dia, tolong.

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf," Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing perlahan. Merasakan hangatnya suhu badan Yixing yang masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin tidak akan memaafkan Joonmyeon. Yixing memang terlalu lemah berada dihadapan Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Toko perhiasan,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita bayar dahulu pesananmu sayang, tunggu sebentar,"

.

.

Sesampainya di depan toko perhiasan, Yixing semakin mengkerutkan keningnya, membuat Joonmyeon menahan tawa akibat ekspresi Yixing yang terlampau lucu –sekaligus konyol—bagi Joonmyeon sendiri. "Memangnya kita mau ngapain, Myeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Memesan cincin pernikahan kita," ujar Joonmyeon kalem, yang seketika itu juga mampu membuat Yixing mendapatkan rona merah tebal yang menghiasi seluruh wajah hingga telinga.

.

.

END

.

.

[[No comment. Yang jelas ini absurd dan nggak ngefeel sama sekali-_- Dibuat dalam keadaan perut nyeri plus ngantuk-ngantuk gimana gitu-_- Jadi maklumin kalo jelek ya-_-]]

[[Dedek Tabifangirl/? Ini udah masuk kategori 'get married' nggak sih? ; u ; Kalo belum beneran minta maaf ; u ;]]

[[Buat kak the-dancing-petals yang nanyain 'kenapa yang disummary depan sama yang diwarning kok beda?' aku suka kelupaan nggantinya Maaf daku kaaak /digeplak/]]

Mind to rnr? :333


	13. Day 13: Yixing's Pregnancy

Day 13: Yixing's Pregnancy

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dan Sehun yang tengah tertidur disebelahnya. Dengan posisi Sehun berada ditengah-tengah Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Entah mengapa, menatap mereka berdua yang tengah tertidur mampu membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Mata Joonmyeon menerawang, berusaha mengingat masa-masa ketika Yixing membesarkan Sehun didalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

Yixing adalah istri idaman semua laki-laki yang mengenalnya, kecuali keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak? Yixing yang baik, manis, dan berbakat dalam urusan rumah tangga, belum lagi dibesarkan dari keluarga baik-baik dan sederhana, membuat Yixing merupakan idola bagi laki-laki single yang mengenalnya.

Tapi sayang, statusnya kini sudah menjadi hak milik Kim Joonmyeon, anak pengusaha besar yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, juga calon ibu dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya.

Masa kehamilan Yixing bukan masa-masa yang merepotkan, begitu juga masa ngidamnya. Yixing nggk mengidam yang aneh-aneh kok, tapi cukup membuat Joonmyeon pusing. Yixing menginginkan bahwa Joonmyeon harus berada dirumah sebelum Yixing pulang mengajar. Paling tidak, mereka sampai dipintu gerbang secara bersamaan.

Bukankah itu termasuk normal?

Tapi bagi Joonmyeon tidak. Terus terang saja, Joonmyeon selesai bekerja jam 6 sore –itu belum termasuk lembur-, sementara Yixing selesai mengajar pukul 4 sore.

Hah. Mengingat masa-masa itu selalu membuat Joonmyeon ingin melemparkan dirinya kepada truk tronton yang lewat.

.

.

Setelah masa ngidamnya lewat, tingkah Yixing selalu ada-ada saja. Salah satunya, tetap memaksakan diri mengajar, padahal saat itu dirinya tengah hamil besar. Hampir setiap jam, Joonmyeon menelfon Yixing untuk menanyakan segala kegiatan apa yang perempuan asal Changsha itu lakukan.

Percaya tidak percaya, H-1 melahirkan, Yixing masih mengajar.

"Banyak bergerak akan melancarkan proses kelahiran, Myeon," itu yang Yixing katakan apabila Joonmyeon mulai 'kumat' over-protektifnya.

.

.

.

"Myeon, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yixing dengan suara seraknya. Khas suara orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tidak, aku terlalu asik memperhatikanmu dan Sehun. Kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Aku selalu bangun jam segini untuk memindahkan Sehun kedalam boxnya,"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau tidur lagi saja. Kau terlihat lelah,"

Joonmyeon memaksa Yixing untuk kembali berbaring dan memindahkan Sehun kedalam boxnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari ranjang Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"Kenapa tidak tidur lagi?"

"Harusnya kau yang tidur, Myeon. Besok kau harus bekerja,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Sini kupijat. Seharian ini Yixing eomma sudah bekerja keras,"

Yixing terkekeh, lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Joonmyeon, mempersilahkan suaminya untuk memijat bahunya yang lelah akibat Sehun menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah. Terimakasih, appa,"

"Sama-sama. Besok tidak mengajar?"

"Tidak, anak-anak sedang ada ujian selama dua minggu ini dan aku diliburkan,"

"Aku mengerti. Tidurlah,"

Joonmyeon membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan istrinya yang sudah bekerja keras mengurus anak-anak –disekolah maupun dirumah—untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan bersiap untuk menyongsong hari esok dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Gaje? Harap dimaklumi yaaa x)) Soalnya itu kelakuan mama saya waktu lagi hamil saya /katanya. Tapi ya nggak tau lagi bener apa nggak-_-/ Saya beneran suka kalau Suho-Yixing-Sehun dijadikan satu keluarga. Rasanya mereka itu beneran keluarga yang sempurna! Hihihi x))]]

Mind to review? X))


	14. Day 14: Together Forever

Day 14: Together Forever

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Hyung berhasil kabur?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa aku sampai ditempat ini?"

Yixing segera memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat, melampiaskan rasa syukurnya terhadap Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Joonmyeon sepertinya juga sama, membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan laki-laki berdarah China itu dari pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Yixing,"

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu," Joonmyeon terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Yixing, lalu membawa lelaki yang lebih muda kedalam pelukannya. Joonmyeon tidak menyangka, pelariannya bersama Yixing berhasil sejauh ini.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi hyung! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ditempat Luhan gege,"

"Baiklah," Joonmyeon menggandeng tangan Yixing untuk menyebrangi jalan raya itu. Keduanya tidak menyadari disisi lain jalan ada truk yang tengah melaju kencang.

.

.

Truk itu menghantam mereka berdua, membuat keduanya terpental kearah sisi jalan yang bersalju. Meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa ada belas kasihan yang nampak. Darah mengucur deras dari dahi Joonmyeon, sementara ada luka lebam disekujur tubuh Yixing.

"H-h-hyung,"

Panggilan Yixing menyadarkan Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon beringsut-ingsut mendekati kekasihnya itu, lalu membawanya kepelukan hangat.

"S-sa… rang… hae…"

"N-nado, Kim Yixing. Tidurlah, a-aku tahu k-kau s-sudah lelah d-dengan s-semua ini,"

"Berjanjilah h-hyung, k-kau akan me-menemaniku sa-sampai a-akhir,"

"Te-tentu,"

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing yang dibalas dengan pelukan yang erat juga. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Joonmyeon mencium kening Yixing. sebagai tanda bahwa, dia akan selalu menemani Yixing hingga saat terakhir.

Daun-daun mulai berguguran untuk terakhir kalinya bersamaan dengan salju yang turun, menemani Joonmyeon dan Yixing menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

.

.

END

.

.

[[SEBENERNYA NGGAK TEGA BIKIN YANG KAYA GINIII. TAPI MAU GIMANA LAGI, ADANYA IDE CUMA ITUUU. AAAA, MAAFKAN DAKUUU /sungkem sama SuLay/ditendang/]]

[[Eh maaf ini molor banget. Soalnya sumber daya (re: modem) lagi minta makan dan baru dikasih tadi siang... Belum lagi ini mulai masuk minggu-minggu sibuk. Harp maklum ya]]

[[Terus, kalian mau ff ini diupdte kaya apa? Marathon sampe Day 25 tapi dengan syarat, wajib review di setiap chapter atau tetep dipost atu-atu tapi jadwalnya molor plus dikurangin satu chap? /soalnya satu chap yang dikurangin itu khusus buat tanggal 7 februari, nggak bisa diubah/ Semuanya terserah kalian sih '-' Tapi aku maunya di post atu-atu]]

[[Plis jangan bilang kalo aku ini author yang plin-plan, nggak konsisten sama janji yang udah aku buat. Mungkin kalian bingung ya, kenapa masih bisa review ff lain? kenapa masih ngebales line? masih bikin status diline? masih like foto di instagram? masih bisa main getrich tapi ga bisa update ff? Soalnya, dari hape SAMA SEKALI ga bisa buka FFn web version. Udah pake vpn atau apapun itu, tetep nggak bisa. padahal dulu itu BISA BANGET sama sinyal selancar jalan tol dimalam hari. Maaf beribu maaf buat kalian yaaa :')) Saya tau saya kesannya kaya ngephpin kalian, tapi saya nggak punya niat buat itu. Maaf sebesar-besarnya dari evilkyung untuk seluruh reader /bow 90 degrees/]]

Sekarang, berminat buat ngisi kotak review?


	15. Day 15: Backstreet's Pain

Day 15: Backstreet's Pain

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joonmyeon…"

"Hm?"

Joonmyeon masih saja sibuk dengan berkas-berkas organisasi sekolah miliknya. Tidak menghiraukan eksistensi sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Tidak jadi. Aku kembali kekelas dulu ya. Makanlah, jangan sampai tidak dimakan,"

Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatap sang kekasih heran. Tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing barusan.

"Kau tidak mengajakku makan bersama?"

"Aku cukup tau diri, Myeon. Kau juga sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain waktu ya," Yixing tersenyum simpul, lalu meninggalkan daerah kekuasaan Joonmyeon selama dia menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi sekolah selama hampir satu semester ini.

'Kenapa Yixing aneh sekali hari ini?'

.

.

kjoonmyeoney:  
>Xing, nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau bicara. Kutunggu diparkiran.<p>

Yixing menghela nafas panjang setelah mendapat pesan dari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengacaukan rencnanya. Padahal sepulang sekolah nanti, Yixing mau langsung tidur hingga esok pagi. Yixing merasakan tubuhnya kurang fit karena kekurangan tidur, akibat dari hujan tugas yang tidak pernah reda.

"Ciyeee, yang dapet chat dari pacar ciyeee,"

"…"

"Eh, tapi aku lupa, Yixing-kan nggak punya pacar, HAHAHA," Krystal tertawa puas, diikuti satu kelas. termasuk Yixing yang tengah tertawa miris saat ini.

'Mereka hanya tidak tahu kenyataannya saja, Yixing. Sabar. Sabaaar,'

"Diamlah! Suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji akan memacari nona Zhang kita ini," Chanyeol merangkul pundak Yixing, membuat gadis itu terpaksa memukuli pemuda disebelahnya dengan brutal. Membuat satu kelas kembali tertawa dengan aksi mereka berdua.

"Ampun, Tuan Puteri Zhang!"

"TIDAK AKAN ADA AMPUN BUATMU PARK CHANYEOOOL!"

.

.

Suasana hening. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan didalam perjalanan yang menyesakkan dada Yixing.

"Yixing?"

"Ya, Myeon?"

"Aku… aku ingin putus,"

Yixing hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan Joonmyeon.

"Aku merasa, kamu terlalu baik buat aku. Jadi, lebih bik kita putus. Jujur, diluar sana masih ada yang jauh lebih baik, Xing. Chanyeol, misalnya,"

"Klise. Kalau bosan bilang saja. Toh aku nggak bakal marah,"

Yixing mengulas senyum tipis. Padahal jelas terlihat bahwa matanya tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Atau memang dari awal, kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja? Sehingga kita harus bermain petak umpet dengan semuanya?"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Tidak membenarkan tidak juga menyalahkan. Tetap berkonsentrasi pada roda kemudi yang dikendalikannya saat ini.

"Berhenti disini, Myeon. Sudah dekat,"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kubilang berhenti, Myeon. Atau akau akan langsung meloncat turun sekarang," paksa Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah yang berselang empat rumah dengan tempat tinggal Yixing.

"Terimakasih untuk seminggu ini, Myeon. Maaf belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Take care ya,"

BLAMM

.

.

END

.

.

[[Terinspirasi sama seseorang sih. Iya kamu, yang ngerasa. Aku tahu kok, gimana sakitnya punya hubungan backstreet. Kita ini, kaya jalan bareng di takdir yang sama, iya nggak sih kak?]]

Maaf kalo curcol ._. Ehehe.  
>Mind to leave a message on review box?<p> 


	16. Day 16: Engagement 2nd ver

Day 16: Engagement 2nd ver

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang tampak segar dalam balutan dress putih yang Joonmyeon belikan untuk ulang tahun Yixing yang kedua puluh tujuh, dan hubungan mereka kini sudah berjalan selama dua setengah tahun.

Wajah Yixing merona ketika tahu Joonmyeon memperhatikannya.  
>"Kenapa oppa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yixing. Kini rona wajahnya sudah mencapai telinga.<p>

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja aku suka melihatmu memakai dress itu. Apalagi jika kau membawa Jongmin atau Zhenfen dalam gendonganmu. Kau makin terlihat sempurna,"

Yixing makin memerah, dan Joonmyeon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Yixing, berharap akan dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan juga. Hanya saja, yang terjadi adalah Yixing membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Joonmyeon.

Hening beberapa saat, Yixing masih setia dengan membenamkan wajahnya. Akhirnya, Joonmyeon memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Yixing,"

"Ya, oppa?"

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

Pernyataan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Joonmyeon tidak percaya. "Oppa…"

"Kenapa? Kau belum siap?"

"Bukan, hanya saja aku… aku benar-benar tidak percaya…" airmata Yixing mulai berlinang. Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing, dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik gadisnya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Ini bukanlah mimpi,"

"Aku menangis karena bahagia oppa, karena ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan sejak dahulu," Yixing mulai terisak.

"Jadi, kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja, karena oppa tahu aku tidak mungkin akan menolak oppa,"

.

.

END

.

.

[[Ada yang sadar ini cuplikan darimana? HUOHOHOHO/?]]

[[Maaf updatenya molor. Habis ke gereja sama belanja bulanan._.]]

[[Aku lagi tergila-gila sama Kili juga Legolas OuO Kenapa bisa ada makhluk seganteng merekaaa~ Kyaaa~ /.\ Karena mereka, aku jadi pengen bikin di project ini ada fantasynya :3 Ada yang mau kasih saran plotnya kaya gimana? Kisah cinta Legolas x Tauriel x Kili atau Arwen x Aragorn x Eowyn? :33 /yang suka the Lord of the Rings atau the Hobbit pasti tau :33/]]

Mind to review?


	17. Day 17: Just a Dream!

Day 17: Just a Dream!

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Yixingie~"

"Eh, Joonmyeon?" ucap Yixing dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ne, Xingie~ ini aku~ Masa kau lupa dengan ku? Jahat~" rengek Joonmyeon. 'Apa ini mimpi? Pukul aku sekarang.' Batin Yixing. Dia menatap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. "Joonmyeon, apa ini mimpi?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tersenyum pada Yixing. "Kemarilah~" panggil Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba saja, Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing begitu erat, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa membatu tanpa bisa berkata apa. Tanpa terasa matanya berlinang. "Kenapa kau menangis, eum? Jangan menangis," ucap Joonmyeon lembut, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Yixing, agar tidak menangis lagi. "Kumohon, jangan menangis," kali ini Joonmyeon mengecup kedua pipi Yixing perlahan. "Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis. Hanya terlalu bahagia saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Eung~ Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… aku tidak suka melihat kedua mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata," jawab Joonmyeon sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yixing, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Yixing berdetak begitu kencang, dan wajahnya kini memanas.

10 cm, 7 cm, 5 cm, 2 cm.

KRING!

"Oh sial, cuma mimpi," rutuk Yixing, lalu meloncat dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju kesekolah.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Ini zonk banget pasti-_- Mari kita lupakan saja-_-]]

[[Ada yang tau ini diambil dari mana? o/ Untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan, aku bakal pake semua ff yang udah aku publish maupun belum /dan untuk yang ini sudah berdebu sekali/. Maklum ya, lagi kena writer ( sama art juga sih ) block-_- Dui bu qi, readernims /bow/]]

[[Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena updatenya molor, tengah malem pula /sobs/ tugas lagi banyak banget, juga dikumpulin semuanya hari selasa /sobs harder/ maafkan dakuuu~ /nangis jejeritan/]]

Mind to leave a review?


	18. Day 18: That Day!

Day 18: That Day

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Saranghanikka,"

Yixing –secara tidak sengaja—membuat coretan panjang diatas kertasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Joonmyeon katakan, dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kencang, hanya dengan melihat wajah Yixing yang –menurutnya—sangat menggemaskan.

"Diamlah oppaaaa!" jerit Yixing ketika Joonmyeon semakin keras. Namun, dirasanya tawa Joonmyeon semakin keras, tapi sayang, Joonmyeon tidak mau berhenti tertawa, tak ayal lagi, gadis mungil itu menendang tulang kering Joonmyeon keras-keras.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus-elus tulang keringnya. 'Yeoja ini benar-benar-_- Semoga saja kakiku tidak menjadi biru-biru semua nanti,'

"Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan,"

"Baiklah. YA! CHINGUDEUL! DENGARKAN AKU YAA!"

"Oppaaa~ Jangan begitu ah, kau membuatku malu tau!" Yixing menarik-narik kemeja Joonmyeon, berharap namja itu akan segera turun dari kursi.

"ZHANG YIXING, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?"

Sorak sorai terdengar diseluruh penjuru kelas. Seharusnya, dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang sedikit dan berisi anak-anak yang pada umumnya tenang, kelas ini tidak akan menjadi begitu ramai, namun kenyataannya…

"TERIMA YIXING, TERIMAAA" –Luhan.

"AKHIRNYAAA, KETUA KELAS KITA TIDAK MENJOMBLO LAGIIII, YIHAAAA~" –Sehun.

"PEJENYA JANGAN LUPAAA," –Kyungsoo.

"CIYEEE, PANTESAN TADI UDAH CIUM-CIUM PIPIIII," –Jessica.

"JANGAN SAMPAI KEBABLASAN KETUAAA," –Kibum.

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan yang sejenis. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan kawanannya, Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, dengan pipi yang seperti gurita rebus.

"CIYEEE, DITERIMA CIYEEE,"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum puas, lalu mencium pipi Yixing sebagai tanda kebahagiannya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Lee-lee, aku mencintaimu," bisik Joonmyeon tepat ditelinga Yixing, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Yixing (dan hal ini membuat Yixing cengo dan teriakan teman sekelasnya makin keras).

'Aku juga mencintaimu, oppa. Terimakasih untuk hadiahmu tahun ini. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu'

.

.

END

.

.

[[Semoga terhibur sama yang satu ini yaaa. Meskipun karya lama /sudah dipublish dan sangat berdebu pula-_-/ ini bener-bener salah satu masterpiece punyaku xD /menurutku, jangan dianggep serius ._./]]

tabifangirl: kok kamu tau aku anak paling molor sekelas? Hahaha~ xD  
>exindira: syukurlah kalo kamu suka~ :)<br>brigitta unnie: kalo beneran ga bakal seru unn :p  
>myunicorn91: gapapa lah, sekali-sekali? kalo kepo, baca aja salah satu ffku yang judulnya pake hangul :p /promosi terselubung/  
>zhangs: kapan-kapan aku siapin yang jauh lebih zonk lagi ._. Thankyou meimei :p<p>

Last, minat buat ngisi review box sama doain aku biar writer –sama art—blocknya cepet ilang?


	19. Day 19: A Special Equation

Day 19: A Special Equation

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Nilai macam apa ini?" tanya Suho sakartis pada Yixing.

"Tapi kan, waktu ulangan aku sakit oppa~ Harap maklum~," Yixing mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

Asdfghjkl, tahan Suho, tahan dirimu.

CTAK!

"Siapa suruh kau sakit, huh?" Suho menyentil dahi Yixing 'agak' keras, sepertinya, hingga membuat yeoja bersurai brunette itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak asik ih," protes Yixing sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang sangat ehemseksiehem /?

"Sudah jangan banyak protes," Suho menarik nafas sebentar. "Coba kau selesaikan pertidaksamaan ini Ying-ah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. See ya~" lanjutnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Yixing.

"Heeeiii! Kau mau kemana?" protes Yixing –lagi-.

"Pulang. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Waktu mengajarku sudah habis nona," tapi kapan-kapan aku akan 'mengajar'mu tanpa ampun, Xing. Lanjut Suho sambil menyeringai didalam hati /?

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok~" Yixing melambaikan tangan pada sosok Suho yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

9x minus 7i lebih besar dari 3 (3x minus 7u)

Heran. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yixing sekarang.

Tumben sekali Suho oppa memberikan soal-soal yang terlalu mudah seperti ini -_- Orang itu memang aneh -_-

Yixing ngomel, lagi.

"Haaah~" Yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"Lebih baik aku kerjakan soal itu sekarang."

.

.

"Ini begini… lalu ini bisa coret, tandanya berubah… dibagi tiga… Selesai!"

9x minus 7i lebih besar dari 3 (3x minus 7u)

9x minus 7i lebih besar dari 9x minus 21u

[[9x nya sama-sama dicoret]]

minus 7i lebih besar dari 21u

[[ruas kanan-kiri dikalikan minus satu, tandanya berubah]]

7i lebih kecil dari 21u

[[ruas kanan-kiri dibagi tiga]]

i lebih kecil daripada 3u

.

.

Yixing terkesiap. Otaknya masih belum connect, sepertinya.

'Bukankah kalau angka tiganya didekatkan… jadinya….'

I [[emot lopek yang pake tanda lebih kecil sama angka 3]] U….?

Yixing speechless.

"Omona… jadi, selama ini Suho oppa? KYAAAAAAA~"

.

.

"Oppa~~"

"Apa?" tanya Suho cuek sambil tetap mengoreksi perkerjaan Yixing.

"Wo ye ai ni," ungkap Yixing malu-malu sambil memainkan bolpoin ditangannya hingga membentuk sebuah coretan abstrak.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suho –berpura-pura- bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Tuan Kim yang Pintar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, tapi ada satu hal tang perlu kau ketahui Zhang Yixing. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan, yang amat disayangkan, rasa suka ini terus berkembang, mungkin sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Yixing speechless. Dia sudah terlalu malu. Wajahnya sudah merona hingga ke telinga.

"Zhang Yixing, wo ai ni. Would u be mine?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Dan…

GREB!

Suho memeluknya! Aaaaa

"Wo ai ni, baobei."

"Wo ye ai ni, junmian gege."

.

.

END

.

.

[[Ini penjelasan persamaannya sudah jauh lebih disempurnakan daripada sebelumnya. Buat foto persamaannya /buat yang masih bingung/ kalo mau chat aku via line aja, idnya: evilkyung. Feel free to ask atau nagihin aku atau cuma mau iseng ya rapopo/?]]

[[Untuk Xiao Yueliang-sshi, zhangs meimei, atau untuk siapapun itu yang reuest, request kalian aku taruh di chapter 26 sampai terakhir mungkin. Jadi harap bersabar :p]]

[[Maaf updatenya tengah malem –lagi-. Habis ngerjakan RPP sama silabusnya mama /meskipun upahnya lumayan tapi tetep aja, not enjoying(?) Aku lebih bahagia bikin ff atau cuma sekedar apdet atau baca-baca-_-/ belum lagi harus belajar buat ulangan geo besok sama fisika lusa /mana geo materinya itu materi semester kemaren, terus fisika aku ga pernah perhatiin gurunya –slapped-/ dan tugas yang mulai membludak asdfghjkl –sobs- /terutama tugas biologi sama kimia yang asdfghjkl banget/]]

[[Maaf kebanyakan curcol. Asdfghjkl. Percaya nggak percaya, kehidupan di pertengahan sma bakal bikin kalian gila, terutama yang kena k13 /dan parahnya, sebagian guru kalian banyak yang nerapin konsep kurikulum itu sendiri. Pffft. Not enjoying, again/]]

Mind to fulfill the review box, sweeties?


	20. Day 20: Begining of the Battle

Day 20: Begining of the Battle between Princes and Princesses

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Oppa?" panggil Yixing pada Suho yang menunggu dirinya. "Ayo berkuda," ajak Suho. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Baiklah," Yixing menerima uluran tangan Suho, sambil tersenyum menahan perasaan yang membuncah didalam hatinya.

"Oppa, benarkah oppa akan pergi ke Mesir?" tanya Yixing sambil mengelus-elus kuda miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Ibu tidak mengijinkannya,"

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?" kata Yixing, dia tidak sadar kalau menggunakan aksen lucu dalam nada bicaranya dan itu membuat Suho gemas.

"Aww, jangan mencubit pipiku, Oppa!"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, sayang," Suho mengecup puncak hidung Yixing, dan membuat gadis itu merona hebat. "Kau masih belum terbiasa rupanya, kau harus terbiasa karena aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini seterusnya," Suho terkekeh.

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu dan menatap Suho kesal, lalu menaiki kuda miliknya. Memacu kudanya dengan segera. Dan Suho mengikuti Yixing dari belakang.

.

.

"Apa ini tempat persembunyian yang lain?" Yixing bertanya seraya turun dari kudanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini tempat persembunyian atau bukan, yang jelas kau akan benar-benar menyukainya, kemarilah,"

Suho menggandeng tangan Yixing erat, dan mengajaknya untuk menyusuri jalan setapak dihadapan mereka yang mengarah ke sungai. "Oppa~ Ini indah sekali~" seru Yixing takjub.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau akan menyukainya?" Suho merangkul pundak Yixing erat.

.

Kini Suho memanjat tebing disebelah air terjun. Rambutnya sudah basah karena percikan air terjun disebelahnya. Dengan segera Suho melakukan sebuah loncatan dari tempatnya berpijak ( kalau kita menyebutnya loncat indah, mungkin ).

"Oppa~!" seru Yixing khawatir. Hey, tentu saja dia khawatir, kekasihnya belum keluar dari air setelah dia melompat tadi. Tanpa babibu lagi, Yixing yang tadinya mengeringkan diri dipinggir sungai, segera masuk kedalam sungai untuk mencari kekasihnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cemasnya sang Ratu jika salah satu anaknya tidak kembali setelah bermain bersama dirinya.

GREP!

Yixing terkesiap kaget, karena ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan voila! Suho tengah memeluknya.

"Aih! Oppa! Aku tidak sedang bercanda kau tahu!" Yixing memukul gemas bahu Suho, sementara Suho sendiri tengah terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang," kata Suho. Yixingpun memutar badannya. "Ada suatu hiburan sendiri ketika aku melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku," Dia mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas, lalu menatapnya dalam. Dan Yixing sendiri entah mengapa seakan terbuai dengan tatapan itu.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu mulai mendekat. Berbagi ciuman memabukkan yang dibarengi dengan guguran kelopak bunga mawar dari atas tebing. Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh Wufan dari arah tepian.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Ini bakal dilanjut di projectku yang nggak tau kapan dipublishnya. Aku emang nggak ada niat untuk ngepublish kelanjutannya ini, karena konfliknya beneran ruwet dan lumayan panjang, belum lagi aku emang payah kalo disuruh bikin adegan action /sebenernya keliatan dari durasi sama genre inspirasi awal ff ini, filmnya-_-/]]

[[Maaf telat lagiii. Habisnya, mama ninggalin charger my precious dua hari berturut-turut di mscs T^T /karena my precious batrenya udah sowak, jadi nggak bisa nyala T^T/ Big thanks buat kak Steven sama Pak Tabri yang udah ngambilin terus ngembaliin chargernya my precious T^T]]

[[Sebenernya mau diapdet kemaren tapi kalian taulah, gimana rewelnya ffn kemaren-_-]]

Mind to refill the review box?


	21. Day 21: Because of Joonmyeon

Day 21: Because of Joonmyeon

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. Twin!YixingLay. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Lay-ah,"

"Apa, Joonmyeon-ah?"

Lay terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melihat kerah jendela kakak kembarnya.

"Tengoklah diatas. Aku merasa tidak enak kepada jiejie-ku,"

"Ayo, aku antar kedalam. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kakakmu,"

.

.

"A-aku pulang…" suara yang penuh dengan kelelahan milik Lay mengisi indra pendengaran Yixing. Membuat dirinya buru-buru menuruni tangga dengan rasa kesal sekaligus kecewa.

"Xiao-lei, cepat masuk kamarmu. Tidak ada tapi-tapian," titah Yixing. Nada suaranya dingin dan diiringi dengan tatap setajam duri bunga euphorbia, sudah mencerminkan bahwa kembarannya itu sedang marah besar.

Tanpa menunggu dua kali diperintah, Lay segera naik kekamarnya. Menyisakan aura yang benar-benar aneh disekitar Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Tidakkah kau malu untuk muncul dihadapanku setelah melanggar janjimu?"  
>Nada suaranya masih tetap sama. Datar, sekaligus dingin.<p>

"Yixing, aku bisa jelaskan se—"

"Mau menjelaskan apalagi? Kerja kelompok? Rapat OSIS? Persiapan pentas seni? Kau sudah terlalu banyak alasan, Joon,"

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku dan Lay menjadi satu kelompok, dan kami tengah mengerjakan percobaan kimia bersama. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak berbohong, Yixing,"

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu terlebih dahulu? Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam, Joonmyeon!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa,"

"Lupa atau sengaja melupakan?" Yixing memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafas frustasi.

"Yixing… kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" suara Joonmyeon melemah. Membuat Yixing merasa sedikit iba, tapi segera dilupakannya perasaan itu dan lebih fokus untuk memberi Joonmyeon pelajaran.

"KARENA KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA JOONMYEON! KAU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MELANGGAR JANJIMU!"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Memang benar, dia sudah terlalu sering melanggar janji yang telah dia buat. Tapi, apakah tidak ada kesempatan terakhir untuknya?

"Ugh, aku benar-benar membencimu, Kim Joonmyeon! Kau sudah terlalu sering menyakitiku, tapi entah kenapa aku masih mencintaimu! Aku benci!"

Pertahanan Yixing rubuh. Airmata yang sudah ditahannya kini mengalir. Membuat Joonmyeon mengerti bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan, karena, Yixing adalah orang yang sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya. Tanyakan Lay kalau kalian tidak percaya, karena seingat Lay, Yixing hanya pernah menangis dihadapannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Joonmyeon membawa gadis keturunan Tiongkok itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan usapan yang menenangkan dirambut gadisnya, serta mengucapkan kata maaf yang benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam.

"Berjanjilah untuk terakhir kalinya, Joonmyeon. Kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu lagi,"

"Aku berjanji. Jangan menangis lagi,"

Joonmyeon menangkup pipi gembil sang gadis yang sudah mulai menirus dan menghapus lelehan airmata gadisnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Joonmyeon membawa Yixing kedalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Gimana? Ancur? Terlalu menye? Pastinya iya. Dan maaf selalu genderswitch akhir-akhir ini. Feels untuk BL menghilang entah kemana .-. Maafkaaaan]]

Mind to refill the review box, everyone? /giggles/


	22. Day 22: You're More Than

Day 22: You're More Than…

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

'Novel fantasi terus yang berada dipikirannya. Aku kapan…' batin Joonmyeon ngenes mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah err… kalap ditengah-tengah novel-novel fantasi yang mengelilinginya.

"Hyuuung! Lihatlaaah! Novel ini bagus sekali!" seru Yixing semangat, membuat Joonmyeon yang berada disektor kamus mendekat kearahnya ogah-ogahan.

"Apalagi, Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon lemas. Menunggui Yixing berbelanja buku sama seperti menunggui kembarannya, Kim Sohee, berbelanja baju.

"Ini bagus sekali~ Aku mau beli, hihihi! Dan katanya ini sekuel dari novel yang waktu itu~! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membacanya dirumah!" celoteh Yixing semangat.

"Novel fantasi terus. Aku kapan kamu perhatikan…"

"Hyung bilang apa?"

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah kekasir, sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai,"

.

.

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Yixing yang tengah melihat jadwal film yang akan diputar hari ini. Yixing mengetuk-ketuk dagunya sembari mengerucutkan bibir merah muda miliknya yang menggiurkan, membuat pose berpikir yang menggemaskan, sekaligus agak menyebalkan. Karena dengan ini, Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah tahan untuk mencium Yixing sekarang juga.

"Lord of The Rings 3 yang 3D? Atau That Unicorn Princess?" [[sumpah ini semuanya ngaco]]

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya kesal. Oh ayolah… Joonmyeon sudah menonton kedua film itu bersama Yixing ketika premiernya lalu.

"Lagi? Nggak bosen?"

"Nggak. Lagian aku mau lihat Frodo cium keningnya Sam lagi," jawab Yixing polos yang membuat Joonmyeon dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka bersweatdropped ria.

.

.

"Uuhhh~ Frodo dan Sam romantis sekali, Tuhaaan~ Yixing nggak kuaaat~" oceh Yixing ketika mereka keluar dari dalam studio 3D.

"Tapi sayangnya kenapa mereka tidak berciuman ketika diatas gunuuung~?"

"Please deh Yixing. Sam itu cintanya cuma sama Rosie, sementara Frodo akan melanjutkan cintanya bersama Gandalf atau Legolas, mungkin," racau Joonmyeon kesal sekaligus gemas.

" LEGOLAS ITU MILIKKU HYUUUNG~ Tapi itu plotnya agak maksa. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Sam itu sangat perhatian pada Frodo? Seharusnya mereka saja yang menikah~"

"Kenapa kau cinta sekali sama Legolas sih? Cintanya sama aku kapan?"

Tanpa sadar, rona merah tipis mulai memunculkan dirinya dari kulit pipi putih nan halus milik Yixing. Membuat sang empunya pipi segera meninggalkan sang kekasih didalam gedung bioskop begitu saja menuju mobil Joonmyeon yang tak jauh terletak dari sana.

"Hei! Yixing! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Kamu masih marah sama yang tadi?"

"Nggak kok…"

"Terus kenapa lari, hm?" Joonmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing penuh afeksi dan mengunci bola berwarna karamel itu kedalam obsidian miliknya.

"Hyung bikin aku malu tau!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat tingkah Yixing yang menggemaskan. Membuat Yixing semakin mengerucut sebal.

"Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci! Hyung menyebalkaaaan!"

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku boleh tanya tidak?"

"Hyung dimaafkan. Silahkan bertanya sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ketus Yixing sambil memainkan seatbeltnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cinta dengan hal berbau fantasi?"

"Hmmm… kenapa yaaa? Aku juga tidak tau, membaca cerita fantasi itu benar-benar mengasyikkan!"

Jeda sebentar dalam kalimat Yixing.

"Secinta-cintanya aku sama hal-hal yang berbau fantasi atau Legolas, tapi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku lebih cinta sama hyung kok,"

.

.

END

.

.

[[Hehehe~ Gimana buat cerita yang ini guyyys? Garing? Pasteeee/?]]

[[Kemaren agak ngebingungin ya? Maklum. Mood masih kacau gara-gara tugas berkelompok yang nggak ada habisnya. Yang perlu diinget, kalau aku bikin Twin!YixingLay /aku bakal sering-sering bikin ini! Haha/ dan ada kata GS somewhere, dua-duanya pasti GS, begitu juga kalau BL :)]]

[[Err… buat yang kasih saran untuk beberapa yang masih bisa dilanjut… aku kasih tau ya, bukannya nggak mau ngelanjutin /sebenernya mau banget, asdfghjkl/ tapi orangtuaku mulai ngelarang nulis cerita, gara-gara aku lupa ngesave day 15 kemaren, terus kepergok mereka, dua-duanya, hiks. Dan itu yang bikin aku takut buat nulis ff rated m. Kalau sampe kepergok… tamatlah riwayatku.]]

Mind to refill 'A Month' 's review box? Hwhw :'33


	23. Day 23: After PE's Test!

Day 23: After PE's Test!

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

BRUKK!

Yixing terjatuh setelah tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Membuat Joonmyeon dan beberapa temannya yang lain berlari menuju dirinya dan menawarkan bantuan. Memang, ujian lari kali ini telah membuat beberapa orang –termasuk Yixing—kehilangan sedikit dari beberapa keseimbangannya.

"Mei guanxi?"

Yixing mengangguk lemas. Tidak terasa sakit memang, karena paha Luhan –Luhan tengah bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya- tengah tertindih oleh badan Yixing. Tapi kepala Yixing benar-benar pening sekarang, dan kakinya benar-benar seperti jeli.

"Jangan kembali kekelas dulu, anak-anak," kata Lau Laoshi sambil membantu Yixing berdiri dan menyuruhnya duduk ditempatnya semula, disamping Luhan.

"Lakukan hal seperti ini kepada partner penghitung lap kalian tadi,"

Lau Laoshi mencontohkan beberapa gerakan pijat refleksi yang mungkin pernah dipelajarinya, kepada Liyue, teman sekelas Yixing.

.

.

'Haruskah?'

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing ragu-ragu saat ini. Huh, semoga keputusannya kali ini tidak salah.

.

.

Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing perlahan, lalu melepas sepatu gadis itu dan memijat kakinya. Membuat Yixing menatapnya penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan akibat tingkah Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Joon, tidak usah," tolak Yixing. "Lagipula kakiku sudah mendingan sekarang,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ada kerjaan sekarang dan kakiku sudah dipijat oleh Sehun tadi,"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sstt, diamlah. Rasakan dan resapi ini,

Yixing terdiam dan coba merasakan pijatan Joonmyeon. Sungguh, pijatan Joonmyeon membuat kaki Yixing –terutama bagian telapaknya—menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Te-terimakasih, Joon…"

"Sama-sama. Ayo, aku antar kau kekelas! Nanti kau pingsan dijalan kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu!"

"Enak saja!"

"Hahahahaha~ Xing, kau tidak mau menanyakan dimana arlojimu?"

"Memangnya dimana?"

"Ambillah kalau kau bisa~"

"HEI JOONMYEON! KEMBALIKAN ARLOJIKU! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!"

.

.

END

.

.

[[Garing nggak sih ini? Terinspirasi tes olahraga kapan hari. Fuh~ tesnya nguras tenaga, belum lagi peningnya ga nahan, sampe tiga hari masih kerasa-_- Apalagi ini lagi gatel-gatel –ga tau gara-gara ulet bulu dikelas beberapa hari sebelum tes atau alergi yang lagi kambuh—juga nggak ilang-ilaaang /sampe sekarang/ OAO]]

[[Badanku lagi overused. Efek dua hari berturut-turut pulang dari sekolah jam tujuh malem, dan begitu sampe dirumah disambut tugas ditambah persiapan UH sama beberapa hal nggak penting yang bikin pusing. Harap maklum ya, kalau kemaren nggak update.]]

Mind to review?


	24. Day 24: Sick

Day 24: Sick

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Yixing, gwaenchana?"

Yixing menggeleng lemas. Wajahnya pucat, kepalanya pening, belum lagi dasar perutnya seperti diremas-remas.

"Ke UKS ya?"

Yixing menggeleng lagi, menolak ajakan Luhan. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mau telpon ayahmu lagi?"

"Nggak usah, Han. Aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Yixing sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke paha Luhan yang tengah duduk diatas kursi, sementara sekarang ini Yixing tengah duduk diatas lantai kelas.

"Tapi kamu pucet gitu, Xing. Belum lagi keringet dinginmu. Aku ambilkan obat di UKS ya?"

Yixing menggeleng lagi. Membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya, terutama yeoja, bingung dengan tingkah Yixing. Sementara kekasih Yixing sendiri –mereka sekelas—masih anteng mengerjakan soal dari Yoon seonsaengnim ditempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan depan.

"Xing, ke UKS ya? Aku ijinin sama Yoon seonsaengnim deh," tawar Hyehwa, ketua kelas mereka.

"Nggak usah disini aja,"

"Xing, jangan duduk dibawah, nanti kamu malah masuk angin," kata Liyin. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Xing, aku telfonkan kakakmu ya?"

"Tidak u—"

"HEI, KALIAN MENGAPA BERGEROMBOL DIBELAKANG SEPERTI ITU?"

"Zhang Yixing sakit, seonsaengnim," jawab Hyehwa dengan tegas. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan rasa takut kepada guru genit yang sedang marah itu.

Guru itu terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Hyehwa dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yixing, aku ambilkan obat ya?"

"Kata mamaku tidak boleh terlalu sering minum obat, nanti penyakitnya kebal," jawab Yixing lemas. Mata Yixing yang dari sananya sudah sayu, kini menjadi semakin sayu. Seperti orang sakau, dan itu didukung dengan keringat dingin yang terus menerus keluar dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

.

.

Hyehwa kembali dari UKS ketika jam istirahat dimulai. Dia menemukan Yixing yang tengah terkulai lemas dibahu Joonmyeon dan Luhan yang tengah merapikan barang-barang Yixing.

"Joon, ini obatnya,"

"Yixing sudah makan?"

"Sudah kok, istirahat pertama tadi. Tapi sepertinya cuma sedikit. Lebih baik kau paksa dia makan sedikit lagi, baru kau minumkan obatnya,"

"Han, kotak makan dan botol minum Yixing. Kemarikan,"

Luhan menaruh kotak makan Yixing dihadapan Joonmyeon, begitu juga dengan botol tupperware biru, hadiah dari Joonmyeon untuk Yixing tahun lalu.

Joonmyeon membuka kotak makan Yixing yang hanya berkurang sekitar lima sendok, tidak lebih –padahal porsinya sudah sangat sedikit, menurut Joonmyeon-, lalu menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana kau tidak mau sakit kalau makan cuma segini? Makan lagi lalu minum obatnya ya?"

Yixing hanya mengiyakan, sudah terlalu lemas untuk berdebat. Berbeda sekali ketika teman-temannya yang lain menawarkan dirinya untuk makan, ke UKS, minum obat, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

Yixing menerima suapan Joonmyeon yang ketiga, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafas –lagi-. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Joonmyeon memberikan obat yang diambilkan Hyehwa dari UKS tadi untuk diminum Yixing.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Yixing kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Joonmyeon. Kepalanya masih terlalu pening, bahkan hanya untuk dipakai duduk tegak sekalipun.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika Wufan hyung datang untuk menjemput nanti,"

Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang Yixing, dan membiarkan gadis itu tertidur didalam pelukannya, sembari menunggu sang kakak datang dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu untuk menjemput Yixing nanti.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Terinspirasi ketika ada temen yang sakit dikelas. Meskipun dia sakit, dan tingkahnya persis kaya Yixing –but, ga ada urusan sama anak cowok juga sih-, tapi entah kenapa dia masih tetep bisa bikin kita ketawa, haha~ We love you, hawe :33]]

[[Kena pemadaman lampu hampir tujuh jam itu nyebelin banget ya-_-]]

Mind to review? :33


	25. Day 25: Sorry

Day 25: Sorry

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing ( Cuma nongol nama, sorry )  
>Do Kyungsoo<p>

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja menjelang perang, Joonmyeon!" sergah Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon yang tengah menyiapkan kuda, bersiap untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Mengapa kau ikut kemari?"

"Bukankah kau tahu alasannya, Joon?" suara Kyungsoo melemah. Membuat Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"I'm sorry. I can't give what you seek,"

Ada jeda dalam kata-kata Joonmyeon.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku menginginkan kau bahagia. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya,"

Jeda lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Yixing sudah terikat. Aku juga sudah bersumpah, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan Yixing dengan siapapun, Kyungsoo. Carilah yang lebih baik daripada aku, aku yakin bahwa kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik,"

Joonmyeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah berlinang airmata menuju kawan-kawannya, Suho sang Kurcaci dan Junmian sang Peri [[asdfghjkl. Ini apa coba]]

.

.

END

.

.

[[This is the real drabble, guys. **Nggak boleh ada yang protes kenapa ini pendek** banget-_-]]

[[Diambil dari adegan Lord of the Rings seri yang ketiga /kalo nggak salah/. Adegan ketika Aragorn mau cari pasukan tambahan dari orang-orang mati. Quotenya Aragorn di adegan itu agak sesuatu /tapi yang kedengeran jelas cuma "I'm Sorry, I can't give what you seek". Selain itu, nggak ada yang jelas kecuali subtitlenya –lol-/, dan itu yang bikin aku nggak tega kalo Yixing 'dipaksa' jadi Eowyn-_- /Selain itu, aku juga Aragorn x Arwen shipper, meskipun sekarang kayanya bakal melenceng jadi Aragorn x Legolas shipper /.\ /]]

[[Psshhh. Chap besok versi valentine loh. Siapin mental buat super zonk :p]]

Mind to revieeewww? :33333


	26. Day 26: Ternyata

Day 26: Ternyata…

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing ( Cuma nongol nama, sorry )  
>Do Kyungsoo<p>

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, GS, Twin!YixingLay, Boy!Yixing, Girl!Lay, Girl!Luhan, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui Zhangs Sibling? Seluruh sekolah sudah tau, tentunya. Luhan, sang kakak tertua yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Anak kembar beda gender, Yixing dan Yixing. Well, nama mereka sebenarnya hanya berbeda aksara saja, namun dalam pengucapan dan arti nama sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Untuk itu, kita panggil yang berkelamin perempuan dengan Lay saja, oke?

.

.

"Yixing-er! Selamat dataaang~ Wah, ada Suho-sshi juga," sambut Luhan heboh begitu melihat adiknya datang bersama sang pujaan hati.

"Jiejie apa-apaan sih? Nggak usah heboh gitu dong. Aku hanya baru pulang main," gerutu Yixing lalu menarik tangan Suho menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah cemberut ditempatnya.

"Yixing-er~! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas yaa?" pinta Lay sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Yixing yang membuat Yixing menatap adik kembarnya tajam dan berusaha untuk tidak menjitak Suho agar Suho tidak tertawa.

"Apaan sih? Lepasin, Xiao-lei. Aku mau main sama Joonmyeon hyung nih,"

"Aaaa, aku ikuuut~ Ya? Ya? Ya? Please, Yixing-er~"

"Nggak. Pergi sana,"

Kali ini, giliran Lay yang cemberut karena dicuekin Yixing bersama sang pujaan hati.

.

.

"Jie, aku bisa gilaaaa! Yixing-er memonopoli Suho oppa terus, giliranku kapaaan?" seru Lay frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas.

"Tapi kamu masih mending, sekelas sama dia, bisa ketemu hampir setiap hari. Aku?" jawab Luhan sambil menghela nafas.

"Jie, kita bertanding yuk? Kita menyatakan perasaan kita pada Suho oppa sewaktu hari Valentine besok. Siapa yang paling cepat dan tidak mendapatkan gangguan dari Yixing-er, dia yang menang. Gimana?"

"Hm, boleh aja. Pokoknya kamu siapin mental aja kalau kalah, huahaha,"

Tawa Luhan menggema dikamar mereka berdua. Membuat ujung dahi Lay berkedut kesal.

"Kebalik jie. Harusnya jiejie yang kalah,"

"Tidak Xiao-lei, kamu yang kalah. Suho mana mau sama anak manja kaya kamu?"

"Suho oppa mana mau sama tante-tante pedofil kaya jiejie?"

"ADUUUUHHH, SAKIT JIEEE! AMPUN, AMPUUUUN!"

"RASAKAN ITU!" Luhan kembali menarik rambut Lay tanpa ampun, membuat sang empunya rambut makin mengaduh kesakitan.

"JIEJIE! XIAO-LEI! KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!"

.

.

"Jiejie/Xiao-lei kok kamu disini?" tanya mereka berdua setelah menghampiri satu sama lain didepan gerbang taman bermain.

"Hah. Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita masuk dan menunggu Suho didalam,"

Luhan menarik tangan Lay utuk segera masuk. Untuk saat ini, perasaan mereka berdua benar-benar tidak karuan.

.

.

"Well, aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

Suho memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada kakak-adik dihadapannya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak melukai hati dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Lay dengan lemah. Uh, dia sedang patah hati sekarang.

"Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang. Maafkan aku, Lay-sshi, Luhan-sshi,"

"Siapa orangnya, kalau aku boleh tahu, Suho-sshi?" tanya Luhan. Jujur saja hatinya tidak terlalu sakit. Yang penting, kalau Suho bahagia, Luhan pasti ikut bahagia.

"Nanti kalian bisa melihat sendiri. Aku pergi, Lay-sshi, Luhan-sshi. Sampai ketemu lagi,"

.

.

"Hah. Suho bodoh sekali, menolak yeoja cantik dan berbakat seperti kita," maki Luhan. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu sakit hati, tapi dia masih kesal, tau.

"Meskipun begitu, dia sempat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kita, jiejie," balas Lay yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Kebiasaan yang sudah hadir dari kecil ketika dia tengah sedih atau kecewa.

"Lay… bukankah itu Suho dan Yixing-er?"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu, di antrean bianglala,"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada antrean bianglala. Suho dan kakak kembarnya terlihat sangat …err… mesra.

"Jie, ini bukan bohongan kalau Suho oppa mencium Yixing-er kan?"

"Sayangnya bukan…"

Jeda.

"Jadi… selama ini mereka…"

Lay dan Luhan berpandangan. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua tertawa keras-keras, menertawakan kebodohan yang sudah mereka perbuat.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Terinspirasi dari MV Hi Suhyun, I'm Different! Sumpah suka banget sama mv ituuu. Lee Hi sama Suhyunnya ga nguatin, wkwkwk]]

[[Penjelasan: Chap 24, kalo katanya orang jawa, Yixing lagi dilep. /jangan nganggep aku aneeeh/ Chap 25,coba lihat LOTR deh. That movie shows it all :) /soalnya kalo njelasin kepanjangan, hehe/]]

Mind to review agaaain?


	27. Day 27: Wu-er-ling

Day 27: Wu-er-ling

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"_Zhang Yixing, wo ai ni_," kata Joonmyeon begitu Yixing memasuki ruang belajar miliknya.

Yixing terkesiap, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, dia dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main dengan kata-kata semacam itu, Kim Joonmyeon,"

"Siapa yang bermain-main? Bukankah pada awalnya kau yang menarikku untuk memainkan kata-kata ini, _Yixing-sshi?_" bisik Joonmyeon tepat ditelinga Yixing, dan membuat pemuda berdarah Tiongkok itu merinding.

"Kau sengaja mencantumkan angka-angka itu dalam latihan soal milikku kan?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi, namun Yixing hanya terdiam, pipinya sudah merah merona.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Tapi kau patut diberi penghargaan Yixing, modus milikmu begitu luar biasa, hahaha," Joonmyeon tertawa nista. Puas rasanya mengerjai Yixing. Meskipun Joonmyeon sendiri tidak main-main mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu.

Pada akhirnya Yixing menghela nafas panjang, "Aku akui itu Kim Joonmyeon. _Wo ye ai ni_,"

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil memeluk Yixing erat. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang Joonmyeon katakan, sambil menahan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup didalam dada.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Well, ngeremake drabble lama dengan cast HunHan. HUAHAHA]]

[[Maaf, tapi serius, nggak punya waktu buat bikin fic baru. Tugas kelompok bindo itu super nyusahin. Apalagi sempet ada perdebatan panjang dan saya dipisuhin sama orang yang nggak tau apa-apa tapi bisanya cuma ngekritik doang, /sok pinter pula/ terus hampir semua tugas ciri kebahasaan /padahal ada sepuluh ciri n_n/ anak satu kelompok diserahin ke aku, dan orang itu dengan entengnya bilang "Kamu nanti ngedit ciri kebahasaan ya? Ada waktu kan?" Gimana mau nggak ada waktu kalo buat nilai sendiri mas? n_n /Siap-siap chap depan angst ya. Masih sakit hati ini/]]

Maaf curcol. Mind to review?


	28. Day 28: Why?

Day 28: Why?

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<br>The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien  
>Produced by Peter Jackson<p>

Warn  
>GS, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joonmyeooon!"

Yixing berlari kearah sang kekasih yang terrgeletak begitu saja didekat menara. Tidak perduli pada udara udara dingin yang menyerang, tidak peduli pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka akibat serangan-serangan musuh. Membuat sang kakak hanya bisa menatap pedih dari kejauhan, tidak bernai mendekat.

Yixing menangis dalam diam. Air matanya turun seraya dia mengusap wajah Joonmyeon. Sejenak ingatannya akan Joonmyeon kembali.

.

.

"_Amrâlimê…_Ikutlah denganku," [[My love]]

Yixing menghela nafas panjang. Hatinya bimbang, ikut dengan Joonmyeon? Atau tetap berada disini?

"_Tororamin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_" [[Gege]]

"_Kau tetap bersamaku. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan,"_

Yixing terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang kakak atau yang tercinta.

"Joonmyeon! Cepatlah!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku akan segera menemuimu nanti, Joonmyeon," bisik Yixing. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Joonmyeon yang sama sekali tidak ditolak oleh makhluk kerdil itu.

"Yixing, tunggu! Kumohon, jaga ini untukku. Aku mempercayakan ini kepadamu,"

Joonmyeon meletakkan sesuatu di tangan pucat Yixing yang hanya ditatap elf itu sesaat lalu tersenyum simpul.

"_Seasamin,"_

My pleasure

.

.

"Menangislah," kata Yifan. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya terus-terusan menahan airmata.

"_Menangis bukanlah sebuah kejahatan, Iorisdes. Menangislah,"_

Mendengar perkataan Yifan, Yixing kini terisak. Meletakkan satu tangan didepan mulutnya dengan upaya untuk meredam segala tangisannya, nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Tentu saja, karena Joonmyeon adalah sosok yang berharga dikehidupan Yixing. Dan kehilangan Joonmyeon adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, selain diolok-olok sebagai anak angkat raja oleh elf yang lainnya.

"Kalau ini cinta, aku tidak menginginkannya, kakak! Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Mengapa?" Yixing membiarkan airmatanya turun satu-persatu. Bahunya dan tangannya bergetar, pertanda bahwa dia tengah menahan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Karena ini nyata, _Iorisdes_. Ayo, kita antarkan dia kepada keluarganya,"

.

.

"_Amin mella lle, Alverior,"_

I love you, Alverior.

Yixing menggenggam tangan drawf itu, lalu mengecup bibir Joonmyeon yang mulai memutih, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

.

.

END

.

.

[[Well. Maafin kalo aneh, karena niatnya ngeremake bagian film yang Kili x Tauriel, eh jatuhnya malah kaya gini, gagal banget. Err, italic are spoken in Elvish, then… italic and underlined one are spoken in Dwarvish. Aku lagi jatuh cinta sama dua bahasa itu]]

[[I've given Joonmyeon and Yixing an Elvish name! :p Hope you guys will like that :3 /meskipun disini Joonmyeon itu dwarf tapi gapapa lah ya. Toh Gandalf sama Aragorn dikasih elvish name difilm itu, padahal bukan elf, hehe/]]

Mind to review? :3


	29. Day 29: Yixing itu

Day 29: Yixing itu…

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Yixing.

Well, satu nama yang menghadirkan berjuta reaksi didalam hati Joonmyeon. Memang sih, terlihat berlebihan –sangat. Tapi justru itu kebenarannya.

Bagi Joonmyeon, Yixing itu jauh lebih menarik daripada gadis-gadis seksi di universitas. Katakanlah orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Yang perlu di garis-bawahi, ini hanya berlaku pada Yixing seorang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Yixing yang sedang tersenyum –hingga lesung pipi manisnya muncul—membuat jantung Joonmyeon bertalu-talu seperti genderang perang.

Ketika Yixing bertingkah imut hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan –terutama dari Joonmyeon—mengakibtkan pemuda itu merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh, terutama bagian wajah dan telinga.

Belum lagi ketika Yixing sedang menari –menggunakan singlet hitam ketat sekaligus tipis yang mencetak bentuk tubuhnya, ditambah keringat disana-sini—menyebabkan bangkitnya sesuatu didalam diri anak tunggal keluarga Kim ini.

Yixing selalu bisa membuat Joonmyeon menggila. Tapi anehnya, Joonmyeon selalu saja menyukainya!

.

.

END

.

.

[[Soooo? Gimana? ._.) Ini pertama kalinya bikin full narasi tanpa batin-membatin X3]]

[[Maafkan daku yang baru update sekarang /bow/ jujur aja, sekarang lebih suka main ke fandom tetangga /lirik fandom LotR sama Hobbit/ Disana jauh lebih tenang daripada disini. Disana juga ficnya bagus-bagus. Meskipun jarang yang pake bahasa sih -_-]]

[[Chap depan chap terakhir!]]

Okay, mind to help me for reach 200 review before the last chappie? :33


	30. Day 30: Sweet Little Gift

Day 30: Sweet Little Gift

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Warn  
>BL, OOC, Typo, fail EYD, banyak kesalahan. No proof-read, selesai bikin langsung publish ;-;<p>

Setiap cerita bisa jadi beda setting waktu, suasana, tempat.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung~"

Yixing memeluk Joonmyeon erat, sementara pemuda itu terpaku dihadapannya.

"Sekarang ulang tahunku?"

"Hyung pikir? Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingatnya,"

"Oh, aku kira kamu lupa. Habisnya tahun lalu kamu salah tanggal,"

BUGH

Tangan milik Yixing berhasil mendarat dengan sukses dibahu Joonmyeon. Membuat Joonmyeon –pura-pura- mengerang dengan keras.

"Aduh, sakit, Yixing. Sekarang, mana hadiahku?"

"Hmm…" Yixing mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir merah delima –yang menurut Joonmyeon- seksi.

"Tutup mata dulu deh,"

Joonmyeon mengikuti perintah Yixing untuk menutup matanya.

"Apa aku sudah bisa melihat hadiahku?"

"Belum, Hyung. Belum," kata Yixing sembari berpikir dengan keras.

'Apa yang harus aku berikaaaan? Mana hadiahnya ketinggalan dirumah Luhan-ge OAO' batin Yixing.

"Ah!"

"Yixing, cepatlah! Aku sudah pusing karena menutup mata terlalu lama!"

"Iya, iya. Hyung bawel, ih,"

.

.

.

.

.

CUP

Joonmyeon membuka matanya, lalu memegang bibirnya yang sudah dikecup dengan lembut oleh yang terkasih. Memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah berlari-lari kecil sambil terkikik ceria, mengambil jalan menuju sebuah ayunan ditengah taman kota.

'Hah. Zhang Yixing. Kau ini, selalu saja. Membuatku semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonamu,'

.

.

END

.

.

Mungkin ada yang pernah baca ya. Lol. Tapi jangan lupa kalo ini BL versionnya/?

Aku lagi kena writer block –untuk yang kesekian kalinya-lagi, baby. Harap maklum :p

Ah ya, mari kita say goodbye untuk proyek ini.  
>Byeeee, my lovely reader-nim, reviewers-nim, favoriter-nim?, and followers-nim

Thanks a lot for all you~ evilkyung loves you~

Mind to review on this last chapter?


End file.
